Bonne nuit
by Elava
Summary: Pourquoi estce que la victoire serait toujours aux « gentils » ?Une aprèsguerre sinistre, le combat de Hermione, ses retrouvailles avec une ancienne connaissance.Yuri.Oneshot.


**Résumé : **Pourquoi est-ce que la victoire serait toujours aux « gentils » ?

Une après-guerre sinistre, le combat de Hermione, ses retrouvailles avec une ancienne connaissance.

Yuri.

One-shot.

Bonne lecture, amusez vous bien!

* * *

**Bonne nuit**

Depuis Poudlard, les années avaient passé. Hermione était devenue médicomage, pour ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un mourir devant elle. La mort de Harry l'avait obsédée de longs mois avant qu'elle ne réussisse à la digérer.

Car il était mort.

Voldemort ? Avait-il finit, ainsi que la prophétie l'avait annoncé, de la main du petit Harry ?

Cette fameuse prophétie. Et bien non. Ce fut Harry qui périt. De façon par ailleurs totalement stupide, comme l'avaient été ses aventures au cours de sa scolarité : irréfléchie, téméraire, gryffondoresque.

Il avait voulu jouer aux héros, alors il mourut dans son rôle.

Mieux vaut être lâche et vivant que courageux et mort. Et Hermione, malgré son génie, n'avait rien put faire. Brillante jeune femme. Certes.

Finalement les enfants de moldus n'avaient pas été exterminés.

Juste exploités.

Et ceux qui résistaient…ils disparaissaient.

Alors elle avait dû, par stratégie, se soumettre. Au début du moins.

Elle travaillait sur le terrain. Comme le Lord avait entrepris de régner non seulement sur l'Angleterre, mais également sur d'autres territoires, la guerre continuait.

Résistance. Pensait, presque morte de fatigue, les soirs lorsqu'elle était seule, courbée, vieillie, Hermione pour se donner le courage de continuer.

Elle redistribuait la vie.

Et elle avait bien dû ne plus se soucier du camp de ceux qu'elle soignait. Ils étaient humains, après tout. Et comme elle excellait, elle bénéficiait d'une liberté toute relative. Ne pas décrire sa journée et l'envoyer à l'administration mangemorte, par exemple. C'était un des moyens qu'ils avaient trouvés pour contrôler. Les rapports quotidiens de chaque personne travaillant pour la Marque.

Mais ce jour là, après bien longtemps, Hermione trouva, gisant à terre, dans une allé du chemin de Traverse, un visage qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Un attentat venait d'avoir lieu, de l'Ordre, il restait quelques membres.

Hermione aurait bien voulu continuer à en faire partie, mais à cause de ses excellents résultats, elle avait été bien plus surveillée que les autres, également à cause des liens étroits qu'elle avait entretenus avec le « Survivant ». Qui n'avait pas survecu au final.

Ainsi, elle était totalement demeurée dans l'ignorance de ce qui leur était arrivé, aux autres. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Parvati, Cho, Neville…

On avait évidemment pris tous les soins possibles pour qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien.

Morts ? Résistants ? Cachés ? Travaillant comme elle pour le compte de la Marque, histoire de survivre et de pouvoir faire une bonne action, même insignifiante, qui aurait été impossible à accomplir si elle s'était tuée ?

Aucunes nouvelles.

D'où sa joie stupéfaite, ainsi que l'inquiétude évidente, lorsqu'elle reconnut Luna, inconsciente.

Hermione éprouva une vive émotion, et avec ça angoissée, elle vérifia en regardant autours d'elle qu'on ne la verrait pas. Mais le chahut était tel : une brigade de police travaillant également pour la Marque inspectait les dégats infligés par l'explosion, vérifiaient les identités, se battaient contre les derniers résistants. Hermione put reconnaître Draco, ainsi que Pansy, le sinistre couple Malfoy, se battant dos à dos. Ils montreraient certainement rapidement en grade. Hermione n'arrivait même pas à leur en vouloir, elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre rancœur contre Draco. Elle se dégouttait elle-même trop pour se permettre de critiquer qui que ce soit. Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait dire, il était beau, ce couple. La jeune femme savait qu'ils s'aimaient, bien que ça put sembler surprenant de la part de personnes aussi peu émotives. Mais dans l'éclat noir des yeux de Pansy, encadré par des mèches de la même couleur, on pouvait y voir cette dépendance à lui. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre.

Hermione savait bien qu'en chaque être humain, il ne pouvait y avoir que du mal. C'en était une preuve. Ils étaient beaux.

Elle se rappela à elle-même, prit la main de Luna, et transplana. Chez elle. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle avait été blessée. Ca lui arrivait parfois.

Elles arrivèrent au seuil d'un appartement moldu –elle n'était pas autorisée à habiter ailleurs- et posa son fardeau sur un canapé blanc.

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il manquait deux doigts à Luna. Les deux derniers de la main gauche. Cette main par ailleurs était sanguinolente et enflée.

-Poison.

A ce moment là, Luna choisit de s'éveiller. Elle ouvrit des yeux globuleux, d'une couleur indéfinissable, une sorte de marron-vert. Elle la regardait d'un air vitreux, apparemment sans la reconnaître. Ses yeux se fermèrent instant et elle parut se crisper sous la douleur.

-Hé, c'est Hermione, lui souffla t-elle. Je suis là pour t'aider.

-La Marque…Grommela l'autre d'un air quelque peu, autant qu'elle le pouvait dans son état, dégoûtée, angoissée.

-Oh…C'est vrai. Le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor se ferma sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Avec la venue de son ancienne amie, elle avait presque oublié, elle portait l'uniforme noir et ample ornementé d'une marque des ténèbres blanche en gros sur le devant de celui-ci.

-Je…suis désolée. Mais je suis avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en prie.

Hermione pensait savoir dans quel état était Luna. L'autre femme devait avoir du mal à réfléchir correctement, elle se fierait plus à ses émotions qu'à la logique, alors elle lui posa doucement une main sur le front, pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal, qu'elle ne l'aurait d'ailleurs jamais voulu, et c'était vrai.

-Tiens, prend ça. Lui murmura t-elle gentiment en lui tendant une fiole. Avec ça, tu auras l'esprit plus clair.

Elle dut décider de lui faire confiance, car avec une grimace de douleur, elle attrapa le flacon de sa main valide et le but à petite gorgée, difficilement.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. La douleur n'avait pas disparu, mais était bien plus diffuse. Et elle pouvait réfléchir.

-Explique-toi s'il te plait. Demanda t-elle avec froideur.

Hermione poussa un soupire exaspéré.

-A ton avis, hein ? Réfléchis-tu donc ?

Elle avait mal qu'elle ne comprenne pas, et peur, une peur incontrôlable, tellement douloureuse, qu'elle ne le puisse pas, et qu'elle la déteste, peut-être avec justice.

-Quand mon meilleur ami est mort, et que le pouvoir fut pris par le Lord, qu'aurais-je pu donc faire, mis à part pleurer ? Ma mère a été tuée en guise de représailles pour avoir soutenu Harry, et on me menaçait de faire de même avec mon père. Oui, ils seraient tous morts, les uns après les autres… Je n'ai eu qu'à travailler comme une folle, ce que j'avais toujours fait, mais cette fois-ci, le but était autre. Devenir forte. Je ne voulais pas qu'on meure encore, des personnes que j'aimais !

Mais l'apprentissage de puissants sortilèges m'était interdit. Comment auraient-ils laissé n'importe qui l'opportunité de prendre trop de pouvoir ?

Il fallait qu'on en ait, mais pas trop. Et surtout, moins que notre futur supérieur. Pas de révoltes, la soumission avant tout. La répression hein, tu connais. Le seul domaine dans lequel je pouvais vraiment exceller sans restriction, c'était ça. La médecine. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas me venger, mais au moins…D'autres ne mourraient pas, tu comprends cela ?

Bien sûr, j'ai du mettre ce don au service de la Marque, mais ainsi j'essayais de m'informer, peut-être parfois de guérir des gens. Et maintenant que je t'ai rencontrée…

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent, humides.

-Ne pourrais-je pas vous être utile ?

Luna s'était légèrement redressée pour l'écouter. A présent ses cheveux étaient longs, blonds, emmêlés. Elle n'avait plus vraiment cet air rêveur, contrairement à avant où elle semblait toujours voir un monde diffèrent et peut-être plus beau.

Si son regard se perdait dans le vide, ce qu'il voyait, c'étaient des horreurs.

-Tu te dis que tu souffres ? Oui, tu as raison.

Elle avait pris un ton cassant.

-Mais tu n'es pas la seule, tout le monde a souffert et souffre encore. C'était confortable comme solution que d'entrer dans le giron de la Marque, un peu pitoyable. Oh oui, tu es bien plus utile vivante, dis-tu ! C'est facile. Tu sais, en soignant ces mangemorts, combien de résistants de l'Ordre tu as bien pu conduire à la mort ? C'est vraiment trop mignon.

Puis elle haussa les épaules, et sourit.

-Je t'en veux pas tu sais.

Elle eut l'air soudainement particulièrement enfantine, mignonne, une douce fillette. Si ce n'est les mots qu'elle prononçât.

-Je me fiche bien que tu sois si faible, tu m'as sauvée et je t'en suis quelque peu reconnaissante. Merci. C'est juste que je pense qu'il fallait que je t'avertisse que quand tu rencontreras Ron ou Ginny, tu risques de pleurer.

Puis, soudain, Luna frissonna.

-Merde…Poison tu as dit, non ?

Hermione bondit, essayant d'oublier ces mots, qui elle le savait, étaient parfaitement sincères.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

Elle sortit sa baguette pour examiner son amie.

-Ca va…murmura t-elle. Ca aurait été mortel sans soin, mais je possède ce qu'il fait pour qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre problème. Ca aurait commencé à se faire vraiment sentir que dans quelques heures, j'ai mon temps. En attendant, mange quelque chose.

Elle prit dans la cuisine de quoi rassasier la malade, et retourna la voir.

Elle souriait en regardant les murs du salon d'Hermione. Il y avait des photos de Poudlard, et de leurs années passées là-bas.

-C'était le bon temps…

-Mange.

Après quoi, elle prépara ce qu'il lui fallait, et aucune complication ne se manifesta.

Comme elle refusait de la quitter aujourd'hui, c'était dangereux tout de même, si elles étaient repérées ; toutes deux seraient condamnées.

Elles reparlèrent du passé. Luna lui raconta comment s'organisait la résistance, les progrès impressionnants de Ginny, la dépression de Ron suite à l'abandon de sa meilleure amie et de la mort de l'autre. Elle lui donna des nouvelles de tous.

Au fur et à mesure, comme Luna était à moitié allongée sur le canapé car elle n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses forces et qu'Hermione se mettait à l'aise en s'étendant, au fil de la conversation, elle se retrouva très proche de l'autre femme.

Finalement, lorsque minuit sonna, elles décidèrent de dormir. Demain serait une dure journée, une journée tournant, car elle reprendrait officiellement la lutte. Espoir.

Au moment de se dire bonne nuit, les lèvres de Luna, au lieu de joue, rencontrèrent les lèvres d'Hermione. Toutes les deux abruties par la fatigue, elles se sourirent, un peu gênées, mais pas tant que ça.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

* * *

Alors, un commentaire à faire ?

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire

Bisoux.


End file.
